chroniclesofherenvalefandomcom-20200213-history
Secret Locations
Info from Guide by Nankho Image:Worldmap_Secret_Area's_Updated.jpg|600px rect 54 90 72 108 1 Fine Sapphire rect 432 432 450 450 1 Fine Ruby rect 250 260 268 278 Tablet of Kul'Nath rect 613 136 631 154 1 Black Diamond rect 448 200 466 218 Slisk Fang Necklace upgrade rect 492 257 510 275 Max Streak Restore rect 228 275 246 293 1 Amethyst of Summoning rect 270 215 288 233 Molten Lava Band rect 403 15 422 34 1 Bloodstone rect 55 300 73 318 Enchanted Lava Band upgrade rect 384 273 400 289 1 Black Crystal 'Twilight Coast (World Map)' Secret Area: The Sea Reavers Den You've never seen the likes of such a fearsome lot of pirates in all your travels. The captain looks to have some soup on his chin and grumbles something about being rousted from his cabin. "So ye found me then. Ol' Captain Jack Blood ain't likin' to be disturbed. I be finishin' me dinner. What do ya' want then?" he asks angrily. "Meh. Ye ain't be havin' nothin' more than the barnacles on the bottom o' me boat. Come back when ye find somethin' I be wantin'." Pulling a soft pouch from the inside of your belt, you tug the drawstring and empty the cold, hard stone into the palm of your hand admiring how the deep blue gem captures the light. "Ahhh...a pretty piece, that be." His eyes twinkle just a little. "10 Platinum be the deal and not a gold piece more." Would you like to exchange 1 'Fine Sapphire for 10 Platinum?'' '''Secret Area: The Illyan Isles (World Map) Fenn connects you with a wealthy nobleman who has a home in Heren but lives in the Illyan Isles. You've never seen such a grand palace. "Welcome, traveler, welcome. My name is Theodoritus Bublonios III," the noble says from behind a long table. Servants stand at either side and seem to be coming and going regardless of whether there is anything to carry in or out. You assume it's important to look busy when in the service of the rich. "How did you get in? I don't see that you have anything I need. Someone please escort this person from my estate!" Pulling a soft pouch from the inside of your belt, you tug the drawstring and empty the cold, hard stone into the palm of your hand admiring how the deep red gem captures the light. "Ohhh...a rare jewel, traveler." His lips purse as if to kiss the stone. "10 Platinum is my offer and not a gold piece more." Would you like to exchange 1 Fine Ruby for 10 Platinum? 'Dr. Gaunt's Secret Workshop (Book 2 Chapter 1)' Book 2 Chapter 1, Chapter 10 You stumble upon a large cave just off the beach. As the sand gives way to rock, you notice strange lights that don't burn. A skeletal figure in a white coat stops you before you can proceed. You hear strange sounds coming from deeper within as he asks, "Did you bring the item?" "Come back when you've collected an ancient tablet. If it truly exists, legends say it is located far to the north." You unwrap the leather bound Tablet of Kul'Nath and show it to the doctor. "Yes, that does indeed look valuable. I can spare one of my early prototypes if you'd like." Would you like to exchange 1 Tablet of Kul'Nath for 1 Arm of Polidoras. 'Sinti mystics (Book 3 Map)' The journey through the mountains has left you tired and hungry. The Port of Sintis is a welcome sight, and again you wonder whether the stories of the Sinti Mystics are true. A few gold coins loosens the tongue of a city guard and you find the small temple near the waterfront. "The Temple of Sinti is no place for beggars! Come back when you are ready to make an offering." Would you like to exchange 1 'Black Diamond for 10 Platinum?'' '''Slisk Shaman (Book 3 Map) Important: Must have achieved Book 3 Master, by completing book 3 twice to perform the upgrades A perpetual mist hangs over the swamp obscuring what the lush vegetation doesn't already cover. As you approach the primitive slisk village, the sounds of a strange chant reach your ear and you see the ruby-like fire of the shaman's gaze."Welcome back, (User Name). We need more of your Ultra Ssshotss. If you bring usss 3 weaponss, we will increasse the power of your Slisk Fang Necklace. 1st upgrade : Available in the''' Book 3 Adventurer''' market for 50 Platinum 3 GUS + Slisk Fang Necklace = 3% +raid, str +4, spe +9, kno +4, fort +12, energy +5, armor +25 'Would you like to exchange 3 Gierdon Ultra Shots and your Slisk Fang Necklace for a Charmed Slisk Fang Necklace?' 2nd upgrade : 5 GUS + Charmed Slisk Fang Necklace = 4% +raid, str +5, spe +10, kno +5, fort +16, energy +5, armor +27 'Would you like to exchange 5 Gierdon Ultra Shots and your Charmed Slisk Fang Necklace for a Enchanted Slisk Fang Necklace?' 3rd upgrade : 10 GUS + Enchanted Slisk Fang Necklace= 6% +raid, str +6, spe +11, kno +6, fort +20, energy +5, armor +29 'Would you like to exchange 10 Gierdon Ultra Shots and your Enchanted Slisk Fang Necklace for a Possessed Slisk Fang Necklace?' 'Slisk Shaman of the Southern Swamps (Book 3 Map)' Unlocked when? Or always unlocked? A perpetual mist hangs over the swamp obscuring what the lush vegetation doesn't already cover. As you approach the primitive slisk village, the sounds of a strange chant reach your ear and you see the ruby-like fire of the shaman's gaze. "Welcome back, (User Name). We need more of your Ultra Ssshotss. If you bring usss 3 weaponss, we will ask the great Muck Dweller to restore your honor. 'Would you like to exchange 3 Gierdon Ultra Shots to restore your streak to your max?' 'Secret Area: The Andaran (Book 4 Map)' The shores outside Heren bring back memories of your childhood. The blind old man who begged for coppers would tell you and anyone who would listen fantastic tales of far lands, sea creatures as big as castle towers and people who lived beneath the waves breathing water like air. Your thoughts are broken by a robed figure appearing out of the mists caused by the crashing surf. "I've been looking for you, my friend." The stranger says in a voice that sounds far away yet clear as the crashing surf. "The amethyst. That is why I've come. "Pulling a soft pouch from the inside of your belt, you tug the drawstring and empty the cold, hard stone into the palm of your hand. Its own darkness mirrors the eyes of the stranger. "I know you value these metal coins - Platinum, you call them. I find them among the rocks and would gladly exchange these for the stone." The stranger shows you a handful of 20 Plats. Would you like to exchange 1 'Amethyst of Summoning' for 20 Platinum? 'Secret Area: Living Lava (Book 4 Map)' Your journey through the Outereaches is interrupted as you sense a strange presence is near. A voice echoes through your head, "(User Name)" "Khan is too powerful. He will surely find out if we help you. Perhaps one day Khan will not rule and we might have peace." After defeating Khan "(User Name), we are honored you have come. We must ask that you unequip your guns before we discuss how we might aid each other." Unequip your guns "Our magic is not strong enough. We need a powerful talisman imbued with the lifeforce of another in order to exchange goods with those in your world. Come back once you have found such an item." The Item is a "Possessed Slisk Fang Necklace" see above''' Slisk Shaman (Book 3 Map)' 'Secret Area: Living Lava, 2nd Half' Your journey through the Outereaches is interrupted as you sense a strange presence is near. A voice echoes through your head, "(User Name)!""Welcome back, (User Name). Your Ultra Shots might prove useful should the demons attack us. If you bring us 6 weapons, we will increase the power of your Possessed Slisk Fang Necklace. "Would you like to exchange 6 'Gierdon Ultra Shots' and your Possessed Slisk Fang Necklace for a Molten Lava Band?' Note this breaks the Slisk Vanquisher Armor set. *needs verification. '''Possessed Slisk Fang Necklace + 6 GUS = Molten Lava Band'(7% +raid, str +7, spe +12, kno +7, fort +24 energy +10, armor +31) Molten Lava Band + 10 GUS = Charmed Lava Band(8% +raid, str +8, spe +13, kno +8, fort +28 energy +10, armor +33) Charmed Lava Band + 20 GUS = Enchanted Lava Band(9% +raid, str +9, spe +14, kno +9, fort +32 energy +10, armor +35) Your journey through the Outereaches is interrupted as you sense a strange presence is near. A voice echoes through your head, "(User Name)!"" Welcome back, (User Name). Your Ultra Shots might prove useful should the demons attack us. If you bring us 10 weapons, we will increase the power of your Molten Lava Band." 'Secret Area: The Frozen Monks (World Map)' Looking for solitude and a reprieve from the summons of the Protector General, you set out into the icy regions of the north. Passing what looks to be a stand of frozen trees, the branches begin to move as if they've come alive. You wonder, if only for a moment, whether the swirling snow is playing tricks on you. Soon, however, white robed figures emerge - graceful and silent as the sun. "We sense a warmth on you, my friend, that we haven't felt in such a very long time. The red stone you carry is precious to us. Might we see it?" Pulling a soft pouch from the inside of your belt, you tug the drawstring and empty the bloodstone into the palm of your hand. Its warmth isn't something you had noticed, but the heat is obvious and very pleasant now. "I know how your heart yearns for metal hammered into discs. We have nowhere to spend this and would gladly exchange these discs for the stone." The monk empties a pouch of 40 Plats. Would you like to exchange 1 'Bloodstone' for 40 Platinum? 'Secret Area: The Andarans (Book 5 Map)' Your peaceful journey is interrupted as you sense a strange presence is near. A voice echoes through your head, "(User Name)!" "Our magic is not strong enough. We need a powerful talisman imbued with demonic lava in order to exchange goods with those in your world. Come back once you have found such an item." I think need Enchanted Lava Band and GUS for Circles of the Sea and Book 5 Adventurer. Enchanted Lava Band + 20 GUS = Circles of the Sea(10% +raid, str +7, spe +12, kno +7, fort +24, energy +10, armor +31) Circles of the Sea + 25 GUS = Rings of the Deep(11% +raid, str +8, spe +13, kno +8, fort +28, energy +10, armor +33) Rings of the Deep + 30 GUS = Andaran Bands of Power(12% +raid, str +9, spe +14, kno +9, fort +32, energy +10, armor +35) 'Secret Area: The Balin Miners (Book 6 Map)' Secret Area The Balin Miners.jpg|Locations Her.b6c.png|loot Secret Area The Balin Miners No loot.PNG|no loot Journeying back to Heren, you come across a ragged group of miners. They offer to share their meal for tales of your adventures and any news from Balin. The miners are a friendly bunch and after a few stories and a few pints of ale, you feel like you've known them for quite some time. After a restful night's sleep and hearty breakfast prepared by a miner they call Chuck, you continue on your way back to Heren. You tell them of how you recently came into possession of an unbelievably rare gem not of this world - the Black Crystal. Pulling a soft pouch from the inside of your belt, you tug the drawstring and empty the Black Crystal into the palm of your hand. "It's so beautiful." The miners quickly pool their funds and offer you 50 platinum for the gem. Would you like to exchange 1 'Black Crystal''' for 50 Platinum? ''